


Mutation

by FiveHand



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveHand/pseuds/FiveHand
Summary: She should have checked that there were actually bullets inside the gun before she took it. She should have checked before going to his room. She should have checked before putting the gun to his heart. She should have made sure here were bullets in the gun before attempting to kill a pureblood - she realized this as his fangs pierced her neck and his eyes flooded with silent rage.





	Mutation

The fountains were beautiful at this time of the morning, where the sun just peeked its head through the horizon and dim rays glimmered against the water spray like millions of airborne diamonds. She could see herself in the mirror of water across the bottom of the fountain, continuously rippled by the gushing jets up and out. Her hair was neat, tied up and out of the way. Her black uniform blazer was neatly ironed, shirt tucked in and skirt patted down. Her hands came up and tied the red ribbon of her blazer into a draping bow and tidied up the white collar before yanking up her black thigh-high socks and admired her own work.

  
Finally, the necklace of elegant design and platinum metal. She tucked the chain under the collar of her shirt, allowing only the crimson blood-stones to show like a spear-head across her collarbone. Her fingers hesitated for a short moment, just across her heart with the touch of the stones. She missed Mother already, and she'd only been five days gone. Surely uncle would allow her to call home after class, she told herself while taking a seat upon the fountain corner. 

  
Her right hand absently dipped into the crisp waters and swished against the current. Birds twittered off in the trees, while squirrels gossiped loudly amongst themselves and the golden leaves howled in laughter. It must have been something the squirrel said. The skies were dripping from pink to orange to yellow and the world was painted with a warm hue. Air still cold held dampness and the smell of woods and water. 

  
This was Fuyu's favourite spot. Here at the water fountain at exactly six in the morning, where most students were in bed or just waking up, she could hear all of nature's introverted murmurings. A sudden cool breeze rolled on, carrying a handful of honey dyed leaves with it, and tugged on her ashy-coloured ponytail. She grabbed it and held it gently, brushing her creamy fingers through the locks. 

  
"Bex," Her deep voice called calmly, a smile attacking her lips. "I know you're there." Fuyu hadn't moved, but she said so surely, and sure enough, a short girl of sixteen jostled out from the bushes behind her. Fuyu stood, a hand on her hip and a mocking twinkle in her hazel eyes. 

  
"Yeah yeah, shut up." The girl known as Bex said. "I didn't get caught." Her voice was somewhat wispy, and growled in lower tones but held a friendly tone. Bex, or Bellatrix, was a short girl, a good two heads shorter than Fuyu and made up for it in her build. She had broad shoulders and wide hips, a rectangularly shaped torso and quite thick in the body. Her hair was black, naturally, and had streaks of blue shooting through the front of her spiky fringe. The right side of her head was shaved, the left purposefully gelled to spike out as if Bex had been shot full of lightning. 

  
"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but..." Fuyu rolled her wrist, feeling that the rest needn't be said. 

  
"Live a little, girl!" Bex swayed forward and slammed a hand down onto Fuyu's shoulder. "And besides, the danger of getting busted makes it more fun." She giggled while giving the taller girl a tight squeeze then abruptly letting go. "Fu~ Be a doll and tell Mr Yakagawa that I'm ill." 

  
"And where are you going?" She scoldingly raised both brows and dropped both hands to her hips. Bex just sauntered away towards the dorms, ripped purple plaid shirt on her back and jeans worn and muddy. 

  
"To sleep," Bex turned her head over her shoulder, dark circles around her eyes. "Date nights are catching up to me." She raised her hand wearily before one loud and yawning "Night."   
  
What was Fuyu going to do with a roommate like her?   
  
Classes started at half past eight in the morning and ended at four forty in the evening. Dinner was half five and the curfew was nine o'clock sharp. Lunch was from twenty past twelve to ten past one. Today was Friday and the end to Fuyu's first week at Cross Academy. Hard as it was to deal with being in a classroom full of people as opposed to her family dining room and a tutor, she welcomed the change with open arms and if every day left her so strained and tired, then so be it. 

  
Bex was snoring like a bear when Fuyu came to change into some comfy clothes. She swore that Bex was some sort of a vampire, always sleeping in the day and sneaking off at night to play forbidden love under the moon. 

  
Fuyu knew that the snow-faced, black haired teen would be someone she'd remember later down the line. Especially those watery blue eyes and her tendency to wear obscurely coloured eyeliner. Yesterday was neon pink. The day before, green. The day Fuyu met Bex, the girl was donned in glitter and stick on gems, sparkly mascara and rainbow eyeshadow. That was a fun first impression. 

  
Quietly changing into a brown jumper and black leggings, she closed the door behind her and tried her best to muffle the squeal of its hinges. Once again, Bex was submerged in total blackness. 

  
She was at her uncle's office for twenty minutes at least, trying to call her parents. Her uncle Kaien, the founder and headmaster of Cross Academy, sat with his cheek in hand, conversing with his niece while she dialled and redialled the same digits into the greying telephone. His hair, reminiscent of Fuyu's, was a dirty blonde, and he usually tied it up with a blue ribbon. Covering his eyes were some rounded rectangle reading classes with a bronze metal frame. 

  
"She was always like this when we were young," Kaien said, starry in the eyes as he spoke about his sister. "Never answered my calls or wrote back to my letters!" His mint green scarf shifted as he talked with his hands, throwing them up and around while trying to enthuse his point. Fuyu groaned at the dial tone and placed the phone down, only to pick it back up and repeat the process once more. It had been another twenty minutes before Fuyu gave up and settled to try again tomorrow. 

  
"Thank you anyway, Uncle Kaien." She sighed with defeat in her drooping shoulders. Her hand reached for the bronze doorknob and twisted it slowly.

  
"I'll have Yuki come to fetch you if your mother calls, Fuyu." He told her with hands clasped together on this desk, light from the lamp beside him glaring off of his rectangular glasses. She sent him a curt nod and slipped through the ajar door. "Oh and Fuyu!" His hand fluttered out. Her head popped in with a question in her slanted blonde brows. "That's a very pretty necklace, dear.

  
"Thank you," She smiled and touched it without thinking, the blood-stones were smooth as she rolled one betwixt her fingers, but looked like a red jade. It gleamed brightly under the light of the dying sun through the window, through the centre of each stone appeared almost brown."Mother gave it to me before I left." 

  
"That reminds me, have you thought some more about my offer?" He asked with a sudden seriousness sharpening his voice. Fuyu's brows tweaked slightly, and muscles tightened.

  
"I have," Slowly, and without realising, she leant back against the doorframe. "But I don't think I'm anywhere near qualified to 'protect the peace' between vampires and humans."  
"Come now, you were born to my twin sister, and I know her better than anyone else - I know she at least taught you to defend yourself." 

  
"Yes but..." Fuyu's grip on her jumper sleeve tightened, she looked down at her hand, observing how her bitten nails sunk into the brown women flesh of her arm. "What if I'm not strong enough, what if something happens because I couldn't stop it?" 

  
"Does that mean that you should just turn a blind eye and do nothing at all? Do you think that's any better?" He stood from his hair, the wooden legs scraping against the floor as he pushed it back. Soft voice back, his lips formed a reassuring smile and his expression, his hair falling over his shoulder and the way his eyes crinkled in the corners - it reminded her of Mother. But he was her twin brother, what did Fuyu expect? "I'm not trying to push you into becoming a member of the disciplinary committee, but Yuki and Zero could use the help, and I trust you more than I can trust any of the other students in the academy to take on this role.”

  
Fuyu was silent. Her hands twiddled with the ends of her hair and her brows stayed knitted, eyes focused on the floor. "I'll think about it." And with that, she left for her dorm.  
  
The sky was dark now, a deep rose in colour and it would only get darker from there. The green grass was painted in indigos and blues. Fuyu walked hastily to get back to her dorm before curfew, holding herself closer in the cold night. The night class would be starting soon. She could feel them walking about like ants on her skin. Fuyu didn't hate vampires like the silver-haired hunter she knew, Zero Kiryu, but that never meant she enjoyed being around their soulless stares. Their dorm president, Kaname Kuran was the only vampire she could stomach, but that was only because she'd known her for longer than she could remember - since his parents passed away, Hatsuko Cross and her husband Sobi Yamada were the closest things to family he had left, or so her mother said.

  
It was just outside of the dormitories where Fuyu spotted Bex suspiciously sneaking past the guards dressed in all black, a hoodie and jeans. Bex was heading towards the northern gate, she inferred seeing her scurry off down the treeline. Bex looked around for a moment, and once she had decided that she wasn’t being followed, she disappeared into the darkness. Fuyu followed. She didn’t know why she was following but something in her made the decision that it was a good idea. She wanted to know where Bex ran off to every night. It was the time of night where the students were back in their dorms and the vampires were in class. Fuyu’s almond-shaped eyes darted around as she slipped between two bushes and around a thick oak tree with drooping brown leaves.   
  
Bex turned left but came to a sudden stop – Fuyu hid behind the tree.  
  
“What're you doing out here, Bella?” A voice asked. The high-pitched voice was masculine, but was foreign to Fuyu; It must have belonged to a night-class member. A vampire. Other than Kaname, this was the first time Fuyu's widening eyes met a vampire. He was slender and pale with thin sapphire eyes and long golden hair. He was donned in the customary night-class uniform: A white blazer with black details, white trousers, and a red tie. Bang. Bang. Fuyu's heart strummed on her ribs. Danger, her inner voice told her loudly, you cannot defend yourself. As she ducked away behind the shade of the oak, her hands trembled against its soft bark. Run. Run. She shouldn't have been out here. 

  
“Don't call me that Aido," Bex stood casually, with one knee bent and tapping at the grass, resting her back against the spine of another tree. “It's Bex or nothing. Have you seen Takuma?” Fuyu had forced herself to peek her head out, she had vampire hunter blood in her veins and she felt an honest rush of shame flooding her system with every fearful thud of her heartbeat. Her ancestors were looking down on her and frowning. She knew it, their unimpressed glares were burning into her back like a hot iron.

  
“You do realise that, unlike you, Takuma actually wants to do well in school, right?” Aido scratched a hand through the back of his hair with a stale nip to his tone. Bex's leather-gloved hands retreated into her pockets.

  
“Whatever, you guys have all the time in the world compared to us.” She flicked out a glossy cigarette box from within her pocket and along with it, a pink lighter. She offered the vampire a cigarette, but he simply looked away, disgusted. Regardless, she popped one between her teeth and lit it. “Anyway, we were supposed to go out tonight.” And to this, Aido just sighed. 

  
“Lord Kuran has Ichijo busy tonight.” 

  
Bex's eyelids drooped and bottom lip dragged out. She huffed with a roll of her eyes, ran a hand through her spiked hair and said “Damn it.” with a kick of her leather boots against the damp grass. 

Fuyu couldn't deny that she was more than interested in this conversation. She had yet to meet the night class, and knowing that the day and night classes were constantly separated, she doubted that she would meet them – but it was just so intriguing to see Bex interacting with the night class students. She really fit in with them, as far as she could tell, she even seemed to get along with them better than the day class students. 

  
And now Fuyu knew where her room-mate was sneaking off to (or whom). She would definitely be finding out who Takuma Ichijo was and what type of character he was. And didn't Uncle tell Fuyu that Bex's father was a vampire hunter? The two's murmurings had become background noise as Fuyu's eyes drifted to Bex's face. 

  
Her face was round and still harboured baby fat. Her skin was ivory, very pale and flawless aside for two singular pox-like scars on the side of her neck. Her eyes were sharp as blades and hooded with black lashes painted blue. She was wearing aqua sparkly eyeliner (perfectly winged) and a light sky blue eyeshadow, but a darker colour lining her bottom lashes. She had black lipstick covering her thin lips with little sparkles stuck on. Her irises were a very pale blue, almost silver in colour and looked rather dangerous when she wasn't smiling and laughing. 

  
Bellatrix Yagari was a very beautiful girl. Fuyu couldn't help but think it so as she watched the sixteen-year-old talking with the blond vampire named Aido. Fuyu also couldn't help but think that Bex should have been born a vampire. She doubted that it would make much of a difference in the other hunter of her class' opinion. On the first few days of school, Fuyu saw that Zero was sat alone. She now knows why. From Bex's telling, she and Zero got into a bad fight near the beginning of the year and it resulted in a gun being pointed at someone's head. This happened after classes and the bystander students had their memories erased, but Zero and Bex's relationship never repaired after that.

  
Bex's eyes twinged when she told with a light-hearted laugh about how he looked when she shoved a gun in his face. It had long since been confiscated, but she got it from her father. Bex and Zero used to sit together, they knew each other long before the incident that caused the boy to be fostered by Uncle. Now Zero sits alone. Fuyu leant forward to get a better view when some leaves screamed under her feet. 

  
Aido's head snapped in her direction. Vampire hearing was so much better than a human's and Fuyu cursed it. “Who's there?” He called out. Bex turned to face the tree too. “Show yourself.” She'd been found out and she struggled to control her breath. She closed her eyes and counted to three with a breath in. One. Two. Three. And she exhaled. Finally, she sneaked a peek before stepping out entirely. 

  
“Hi?” Was all she thought to say with a ginger hand wave and a tilt of the head.

  
“Who're you-”  
“Fu! You were following me?” Bex bleated as a sudden bold breeze bashed against the navy bushes. Fuyu's heart was still throbbing even as she told it to still. 

  
“You know her?” Aido eyed Fuyu suspiciously, sparing a glance at Bex who simply nodded with one hand in her pocket. She took a drag of her cigarette before stamping it out. “Well, I don't! How could a beauty like you slip past me, eh?” His tone had shifted from aggravation to seduction like the flick of a switch. Fuyu hadn't noticed when the tall blond got so close but he was, and her heart boomed twice. Her instincts were kicking in, and she felt short of breath. Get away. The internal voice warned. Aido's hand came up with a sly smile on his face. Her eyes moved to Bex, who in turn was rolling hers. “Would you be so kind as to give me your name?” He breathed, rolling a lock of her hair between his narrow fingers.

  
“...Fuyu,” She eluded as her fingers nervously took back her hair. It was now down, freely flowing like water and she only wondered one thing; when did she untie her hair? “My name is Fuyu Yamada.”   
  
This time, he took a step back.   
  
His lips parted somewhat, enough so she could spot the sharp tips of his glossy fangs. His eyelids widened and she noted how he swallowed before continuing. “Y-yamada as in Sobi Yamada? The hunter clan - Yamada?” His fair brows had elevated and his head jutted forward as he asked. She nodded, still combing a small portion of blonde hair. 

  
“Sobi Yamada is my father,” and she was aware that he was a vampire hunter, but also was amazed by the number of people who recognised him by last name only. Fuyu noticed how Aido no longer seemed to wish to flirt with her and thought quietly that he was a very strange person, a womanizer too. The name Hanabusa Aido was popular among the girls of her class, now thinking about it. An owl hooted loudly from the east, her gaze was drawn to it. 

  
Aido's hands threw up air as he let out a loud groan and grasped the back of his head. “What is it with this place and all the hunters?” He moaned, walking closer to Bex and drooping down. “It really feels like Cross doesn't trust us.” But Bex begged to differ. She, once again, rolled her eyes before tousling his hair. “Don't be such a baby,” Aido retracted from her hand and smoothed down his wavy locks – it was futile, they sprung up like leaves regardless – and sent her a glare. 

  
“I'm not being a baby!” He argued with his face reddening, stomping a foot and crossing his arms over his chest. Fuyu's left brow arched. “It's not like you have to go around school and people are just waiting to kill you.” 

  
“Uh... Vampires?” She sassed. “Or at least that's what my dad thinks.”

  
“And yet, you're dating Takuma...” He mumbled under his breath, “ I don't know what he sees in you.” Fuyu felt it was a joke. He shot the black-haired hunter a small smirk and challenging eyes, She simply chuffed with a flamboyant “So rude!”  


Aido had class. In fact, his class started ten minutes ago. The clock struck ten. A vibrant chime bellowed from the clock tower. “I've gotta go!” He left Bex with a sprint. Fuyu gawked over how fast a vampire's sprint was, the blond vampire was nothing more than a blur in her view as he raced over to the lecture theatre. Fuyu and Bex were now alone. Fuyu decided it was time to go too before she got caught but was foiled by a hand grabbing her shoulder and a grainy voice commanding her to stop. 

  
“Don't think that I'm over the fact that you followed me here, Fu. Not cool.” Over the sounds of beeping crickets and birds cawing, leaves echoing Bex's scolding tone, Bex's brows dropped to shadow her eyes. The crescent moon shone down as a sun of the night, illuminating her distaste in blue. The owl from before hooted again, louder. It was yelling at her. And then, the sounds of wings waving bellowed aloud, a bird soared over the moon. “Aren't you going to say anything?”

  
“...Sorry. I have no excuse.” Bex let out a hoarse chuckle. 

  
“Well, at least you're honest.” She dragged her by the forearm and grinned. “My date got ruined so let's go eat. I feel like ramen, plus I missed dinner. You can treat me to desert because you stalked me.”

 


End file.
